In general, development of wireless local area network (WLAN) technology has advanced in three directions.
One direction indicates technology for improving a transmission rate and includes WLAN technology using a 60 gigahertz (GHz) band and WLAN technology using a 5 GHz band. Another direction indicates wideband WLAN technology using a frequency band under 1 GHz to extend coverage when compared to existing WLAN technology, and still another direction indicates technology for reducing link set-up time of a WLAN system.
Wideband WLAN technology may support a multi-bandwidth and adopt an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) transmission method. The OFDM transmission method may have an issue related to a high peak to average power ratio (PAPR).